Here it Comes
by 15sok
Summary: It been two years after Haru and Elie got married but then a surprise came in to the couple's marriages


I don't own Rave Master, it is owned by Hiro Mashima

It been two years since Haru came back to life and married to Elie. It was a beautiful wedding with all of their friends and family, they later went to their first honeymoon and it was great but this happen when they got back home.

Haru and Elie now live together in Haru house when his sister Cattleya moved out to live with her new boyfriend. Haru was against it but Cattleya said it was okay and both decided to go with the plan but Haru decided that he could visit her anytime to make sure she was okay.

Haru was about to leave the house to go to his work to support his family but then Elie came in "Haru wait" Elie made him stopped "Haru I think there is a problem" Elie said while kind of worried. Haru had a confuse but worried look "what is it, Elie" "well I have been vomiting a lot lately and I don't know why, also I feel different somehow" Elie said while worried that they could be something wrong with her.

Haru was surprised at this "really, well then I guess I should take you to the doctor" Elie looked at him with surprised "but what about your job" "don't worry about it, I will call and tell them you are sick and I needed to take you to a doctor" Elie was smiling now "thanks for helping me" and then hug him "this is why I love you" Haru had a warm smile and hug her back.

Later Haru and Elie went to the doctor and the doctor was checking on the result on the other room. Haru was kind of worried and Elie notice it and hold his hand "is okay, I think I will be just fine" Elie smile brightly to Haru which calm him down "I always love to see Elie smile" Haru think to himself.

The doctor later came out and Haru stood up first "so doc, how is she" the doctor was looking at them with a smile "well there is nothing wrong with her" the news made Haru and Elie happy to hear "oh that's great" Elie said with a bright smile "but there is one thing" Haru and Elie were surprised to hear this "well it turns out that Elie is pregnant!"

Haru had a shock look but Elie is confused "what does that mean" Haru and the doctor sweat drop "Elie it means that we are having a baby" Haru told Elie which at first Elie was surprised but then she smile bright and yelled "really, that's great" Elie hugs Haru while Haru was confused "I'm so happy" Haru smiled "yeah me too."

Haru was still shocked at the news but if the baby is theirs, he doesn't mind. Elie let go with a confused faces "wait, so where is the baby" once again Haru and the doctor sweat drops.

Later after Haru and the doctor told Elie how are babies made, they went to Haru sister with the great news "oh my God, I'm going to be an aunt" Cattleya said while excited "yeah I know, I'm going to be a mother" the two girls were talking now and Haru was watching them talk about what to name it or what he would look like.

After the fifth month have passed Elie was five months pregnant and was sitting down on a chair counting the money she won in gambling "well I'm off to work" Haru said while going out "okay good luck but can you get me some ice cream" Haru nodded "sure I will" Haru walk toward to the door where Plue was there "see yeah Plue" Haru rub his head and went out.

Elie was now rubbing her stomach which kind of gotten bigger "I guess in four more months and you will be out" Elie was smiling brightly "I wonder which one of us it will take after, me or Haru but for something I wanted it to take after Haru more" Elie try to stand up and walk toward the bathroom when she looked at the mirror and notice something that made her sad.

Haru then returned home after six hours of working "Elie I'm home" Haru said while putting away his jacket "welcome home Haru" Elie said with a smile while cooking, Haru sat down "so what's for dinner" "red curry" Elie said while putting the food on the table and getting a chair for Plue.

While their eating, Haru notice Elie was kind of sad "Elie what's wrong" Elie was surprised to hear this "what, there is nothing wrong" Haru was confused "well I see that you look kind of sad and I know you better to be sad" Elie give a weak smile "well that because something is bothering me today" Haru was confused and surprised to hear that.

"Well is just that…. do you think I'm fat" Haru was surprised to hear that "what are you talking about" Elie looked worried "well we haven't done it for a while and it feel like is because of my stomach isn't it" Elie has now tears coming out of her eyes.

Haru was surprised at this but went closer to her and hug her tight "I don't think you are fat, I still think you are beautiful" Elie now has a warm smile and hug him back "thank you" but then Haru broke out and said "how about this, after dinner I will show you the old times" Haru was smiling which made Elie smile "yeah that would be great."

Now is nine month and the baby should be here any moment now. Haru and Elie were at the market buying things for the baby "do you think the baby will like this "Elie point out to a cute rabbit which Haru nodded "yup I think so" Elie smile and bought it. They weren't alone thought, Plue was with them.

While walking Elie was holding Haru arms but they both notice something "look at that" Haru point out a book but not just a book, it was an old book "what is it" Elie said "this used to be my favorite story when I was a kid" Elie look at it "really" "yup" Haru smile "The Adventure Of Levin the Hero" Elie let go and was thinking to herself "what wrong, Elie" Elie looked at Haru with a surprised "oh is nothing is just that the name Levin sounded kind of nice" Haru was thinking and said "yeah I guess it is" "hey how about if our baby is a boy, we will name him Levin" Elie said with a smile.

Haru nodded "yeah that's a great idea, I have always liked the name Levin" Elie smiled but then she notices something "wait it been nine month, so the baby could be here any moment" Haru realize that too "yeah I guess your right" "by the way, how do I know if the baby is coming" "well is when you…." Haru whisper it to Elie which made Elie surprised "really" Haru nodded "oh then okay than" Haru was happy to know Elie is taking things well.

But then Elie had a surprised looked "Haru there is a problem" Haru looked at her "what's wrong" "I think my water broke" Elie said!

Haru then rush toward the doctor while carrying Elie in his arms "doctor hurry, Elie is about to give births" Haru yelled out, the doctor got out of his chair and ran towards them "okay then come with me to the room where we could give birth to the baby" Elie was showing sign of pain "why does it hurt so much" "relax Elie the doctor is here and he will help you" Haru said calmly to make Elie feel better.

After hours the baby was finally born and Elie was now done feeling the pain "granulation, is a boy" both Elie and Haru were happy to hear "really can I see him" Elie said while weakly from giving birth "okay here you go" Elie hold the baby gently "he is beautiful" Elie said with tears coming out of her eyes "yeah he is" the baby had a little grey hair from his Haru and had his Elie eyes.

"What should we call him" Haru said "Levin, Levin Glory that what I want to named him" Haru nodded "yeah that a wonderful name."

Later Haru, Elie and their new baby Levin went home and they sister met the baby for the first time and she was happy. Everyone lived happily for a long time.


End file.
